What makes you Different
by AdriannaLili
Summary: On Valentines day Harry tells Hermione why he chooses her over anyone else. sorry i suck at summerys
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**summary: On Valentines day Harry informs Hermione why he chooses her over every other girl.**

**AN:**_ italics is Hermione's thoughts_

* * *

**What Makes you different.**

Hermione sat in the common Room by herself. It was Valentines day and Hermione hated it. Harry had a date with Parvati. And he wasn't back yet. She had tried to read but found it impossible. This really bothered her. _Why do I have to care about him so much. _she thought to herself as she thought of her Green eyed best friend _He just has to be so damn hot. And he can't be mine_ "It is so not fair." she said the last bit out loud,

"What's not fair?" a voice asked from behind her.

Hermione spun around "Harry I didn't know you were back. How was your date with Parvati?"

"Lousy" he replied.

"Oh I'm sorry" she replied _no I'm not_

"Really I'm not" he shrugged.

"Really why not?"

"Cuz I didn't like what she said before she left."

"What did she say…wait Why did she leave?" Hermione was now very confused.

Because of you." Harry replied.

"Me" Hermione repeated. "But I wasn't even there. How was it my fault?"

"Well, We were walking around and I made the comment that you hated Valentines day so I was gonna get you chocolate and she got mad and said 'I hope your happy with your mudblood, bookworm, smarty pants' and left. So basically it was a repeat of 5th year."

"O I am sorry Harry. I keep getting in the way of your relationships.

"Nonsense 'Mione" Those last couple of dates has made me realize something." Harry said.

"Really what's that?"

"That I care only for you."

Hermione looked at him then started laughing. "Very funny Harry"

"I'm not joking"

"Harry look at who you have fallen for before. I'm not like Cho, Ginny, or Parvati."

That's what I love about you. Your different."

"How am I different?"

"I'll show you." Harry said as he conjured a guitar and sang

**You don't run with the crowd**

**You go your own way**

**You don't play after dark**

**You light up my day**

**Got your own kind of style**

**That sets you apart**

**Baby that's why you captured my heart**

Harry had written this song completely thinking of Hermione. She never followed the trends that the other girls followed. She never showed off her body like other girls. She wore very little make up, usually just eye shadow.

**I know sometimes you feel**

**Like you don't fit in **

**And this world doesn't know**

**What you have been through **

**When I look at you**

**I see something rare**

**A rose that can grow anywhere**

**And there's no one I know that can compare**

That was one thing Hermione had confided in Harry was that she sometimes wished she fit in with the girls While she loved having Harry and Ron as best friends there were some things she couldn't talk to them about. She had also been through so much with Harry and Ron that the world just didn't understand her anymore than they understood Harry. Harry always saw something that no one else saw. Even though she was with guys constantly she was very much a girl and no matter what was in her past she was turning in to a beautiful young woman.

**What makes you different **

**Makes you beautiful**

**What's there inside you**

**Shines through to me**

**And in your eyes I see**

**All the love I'll ever need**

**What makes you different**

**Makes you beautiful to me.**

Hermione listened to the song. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. No matter what flaws she had. No matter how much of a tom-boy bookworm she was. Harry thought she was beautiful.

**You got something so real **

**You touched me so deep**

**See material things**

**Don't matter to me**

**So come as you are**

**You've got nothing to prove**

**You warm me with all that you do **

**And I wanna take this chance to say to you**

Hermione thought of that verse for a moment. It was true. Harry didn't care about material things cause he never really had them. She had noticed that. He was perfectly happy the way he was. That was why he was friends with Ron and Harry and didn't take Malfoy's offer back in First year. He had told her a few times before. All he wanted was what was taken away from him as a baby. A family.

**What makes you different **

**Makes you beautiful**

**What's there inside you**

**Shines through to me**

**And in your eyes I see**

**All the love I'll ever need**

**What makes you different**

**Makes you beautiful to me.**

Harry loved everything about Hermione. He thought that her inner beauty shined through to him. And made her even more beautiful than she was already. That's why he wanted to jinks anyone who made fun of her.

**You don't know**

**How you touched my life**

**Oh is so many ways I just can't describe**

**You taught me what love was supposed to be**

**It's all the little things that make you **

**Beautiful to me**

**So beautiful**

Harry had always wanted to tell her that she had given him what he always wanted. He had told her once that all he wanted was a family but he came to find that wasn't true. Sure he wanted a family some day but what he really wanted was someone to love and love him in return.

**What makes you**

**What makes you different **

**Makes you beautiful**

**What's there inside you**

**Shines through to me**

**And in your eyes I see**

**All the love I'll ever need**

**What makes you different**

**Makes you beautiful to me.**

**Everything you do is beautiful**

**Love will shine**

**Shine right through me**

**Everything you do is beautiful**

**Oh you're beautiful to me.**

Harry finished the song and put his guitar aside. There was a few moments of silence then…

* * *

End Chappi


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Chapter 2**

There was a few moments of silence then Hermione burst in to tears. Harry was at a loss at what to do. He had no clue why she was crying "Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you please forgive me" Harry said still at a loss of what to do.

"No Harry you didn't upset me." Hermione said. "the exact opposite actually. I am so happy that I am crying"

"Happy?" Harry asked confused. He had heard of people crying of happiness before but had never seen it.

"Yes" Hermione said moving closer to him "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this." Hermione leaned forward and stopped only inches from his lips as if asking for permission. Harry sat there for a few seconds in shock from feeling her breath on his lips. Then he closed the gap between them and kissed her gently. The kiss started out sweet and slow but slowly the passion began to grow. At first Harry was at a loss at where to put his hands. He tried putting his hands on her shoulders, on her waist in his own lap. Hermione smiled into the kiss and grabbed his hands and put them on her waist as she scooted closer. Instincts automatically took Harry over. He pulled her into his lap never once breaking his kiss. Hermione was shocked to feel Harry's tong run up against her lips begging for entrance into her mouth. She granted eagerly and the Passion continued to rise. Harry was in heaven. He would be perfectly happy to sit there with the girl he loved in his arms forever but Hermione had another idea, (**AN: Get your minds out of the gutter she doesn't want that…. Yet)** She broke the kiss between them too soon for Harry's liking and you could tell. He pouted at her while he still held her waist. Hermione smiled at him "Now don't be like that" She said giving him a sweet kiss but pulling back when Harry tried to continue the kiss.

"You keep spoiling the fun." Harry pouted.

"Harry" Hermione said getting up and forcing Harry to let her do so. "I have a surprise for you." Hermione went over to the book she had tried to read before he had shown up.

"Really?" Harry asked "For me?"

"Yep" She said sitting back down on his lap.

Harry put his arms around her waist and held her close as she flipped through the book "And what would that be?"

"Hold on" Hermione said as she searched. When she found the page she turned the book for him to read.

"_Muradian Reversum" _Harry read out loud "_A spell used to reverse..any.."_

Harry suddenly stopped reading and looked at Hermione. "We could bring them back?"

Hermione nodded. "But Harry.." she started but she was cut off by him kissing her.

"Hermione you have no clue how happy you have made me" He said happily "I have you with me and I might get to see…."

End chappi


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue**

**Chapter 3**

"Hermione you have no clue how happy you have made me" Harry said happily "I have you with me and I might get to see my parents alive again."

Hermione looked a little nervous. "Harry I'm glad your happy but don't get your hopes up to high. It might not work. The book says that only 2 people whose love matches those coming back can cast the spell."

"Mione. My parents loved me. I can live with knowing that. I have my father's journal and I know he loved my mum as much as I love you." Hermione smiled as Harry told her this "Even if this doesn't work I am fine with just having you."

Hermione nodded "Okay let's do this." Hermione rose again and pulled Harry up.

"Mione where are we going?" Harry asked questioningly as Hermione pulled him to the portrait hole.

"the Room of Requirement" She said "It is the only place we can go and not be interrupted"

Harry nodded and they both took off running for the room. When they got to the corridor. Hermione said "You do it babe" Harry nodded and walked past where the entrance is supposed to be thinking _we need a place to bring my parents back to life_ Three times. On the third time a door appeared. Harry and Hermione entered the room and sat down on the couch.

"Okay the book says we should have a picture of the people we want to bring back" Hermione said reading the book

"I know just the picture" Harry said as he thought of the picture and it appeared in his hand.

"Harry that's perfect" Hermione said as she looked at the picture of Lily and James in the very spot that she and Harry were in. "Okay next we each hold the picture in one hand and hold hands with the other and say the incantation." Hermione said

"Alright what's the incantation?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at the book "Muradian Amour Reversum" she said

"Okay Ready?" Harry asked holding out his hand and the picture while smiling at her.

Hermione put the book down took the picture in one hand and Harry's hand in the other "Ready

Then together they said "_Muradian Amour Reversum." _Suddenly there was a blinding green light and they heard

"Where are we?"

End chapi


	4. Chapter 4

**Discliamer: I dont' own it**

**Chapter 4**

Then together Harry and Hermione said "_Muradian Amour Reversum"_Suddenly there was a blinding green light and they heard

"Where are we?"

Harry was able to see again and the first thing he saw was two people standing in the middle of the room. Harry blinked to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Hermione sat up also staring at the two people. There was a man and a Woman. The Man was tall with Jet black hair all over the place, glasses and hazel eyes. The woman was in a word beautiful. She had fiery red hair, But not Ginger like the Weasly's more of an auburn Red, and Bright emerald-green eyes. The man and woman looked around seeming not to notice Harry and Hermione "James, Where are we?" the woman asked on the verge of tears.

"I don't know, Red." the man called James said. Holding the woman.

"Where is Harry?" the woman was now crying into James's shoulder.

Harry suddenly stood up. Hermione took his hand and stood up next to him. Harry opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Hermione noticed this squeezed his hand and said "We might be able to answer those questions" James and the woman turned and looked at them "However in return you have to answer some questions of ours." Harry looked over at Hermione but she just smiled and turned back to the adults. James and the Woman looked at each other and James stepped in front of the Woman.

"How do we know we can trust you?" He asked her.

"I'm a Kid" Hermione said "You're an adult DO the math"

"You are armed" He said pointing at the wand in Harry's pocket

Hermione saw it too and whispered in Harry's ear. His eyes got wide and he pulled out his wand. As he did this James put the woman even more behind him shielding her. Harry looked confused as he turned the wand so that if it went off it would hit him and held it out to James. James just stared at him and the wand Harry found enough voice to say "Just take it then you will be armed and we won't" James took the wand from him.

Hermione smiled at Harry then turned back to the adults. "Now would you like your questions answered?" The woman appeared from behind James she was still crying.

"Please just tell me where my baby is?" Hermione looked at Harry confused. Harry shrugged.

"How old is your baby?" Hermione asked the woman.

"He is just a little over a year." The woman said "His name is Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione shocked "What is the date today?" Harry asked her.

"October 31, 1987,** (AN: I wasn't sure of the dates and so I just guessed hope you don't mind)"**

"Oh dear" Hermione said "Um Its not October 31, 1987"

James looked at Hermione and Harry "It's not?" Harry shook his head "Then what is the date?"

"Um you might want to sit down" Hermione said indicating to the couch that had just appeared behind the adults. When they had sat down she continued "The Date is February 14, 2004."

"NO it can't be. Where is Harry?' the woman screamed

"Whoa Red calm down we will get and explanation just calm. Down." the man held her "First of all I am James Potter and this is my wife Lily Potter" he turned to Harry and Hermione "Please tell us what happened to our son Harry."

Hermione looked at Harry who looked back "I'm Hermione Granger." She said turning back to James "Your son is safe and perfectly fine"

Lily looked up "Really where is he? Is he still a baby? Can I see him?"

"Whoa Lily one question at a time love." James said but looked at Hermione for answers.

"Well, He isn't a baby anymore." Hermione said "He is actually 17 years old. And you will see him sooner than you think."

"What do you mean?" James asked "and where is he?"

"Yeah and who is the young man next to you?" Lily added

"Well…" Hermione said uncertainly.

"He is here now." Harry said suddenly "Here in Hogwarts."

"We're in Hogwarts?" James asked. Hermione simply nodded.

"And I'm…" Harry hesitated. "I'm Harry."

James looked at him surprised What did you say?"

"I'm Harry Potter. Your son" Harry said.

Lily suddenly rose and looked at Harry intensely.

"No you're not" James said firmly.

**_End chapi_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont' own it**

**Chapter 5**

"No your not" James said firmly.

Harry looked at him in shock "What?"

"Your not my son." James said "There is no way."

"How can you not believe it when you see how he looks?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Jay she's right." Lily said turning away from Harry.

"Lils there is no way that is our baby." James said "Our Harry is barely a year old"

"James Harry listen to me" Lily said placing her hands on James's face. "You heard them this is not 1987 anymore. That young man over there is our son" Lily glanced over at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back. "If you don't believe me then go over there and take a good look at him."

James did "I still don't think it is him."

"James don't you remember Harry was the spitting image of you as a baby. Except for his eyes. Now that young man looks exactly like you did at 17 except for his eyes. He has my eyes James."

"Look" Harry said suddenly "If I wasn't your son then how would I know that Mum…. I mean Lily has an older sister whom she hates." Lily looked at Harry in shock as did James "And that you named Sirius Black as your son's godfather, and that Remus Lupin is a werewolf and you Sirius and Pettigrew became animagi."

"You could have asked anyone about that." James said though not entirely believing it.

"Okay then how bout this." Harry said defiantly "When you found out Voldimort was after your baby you and Dumbledore cast a very complicated spell making Peter Pettigrew your secrete keeper when everyone else thought it was Sirius Black." James's Jaw dropped in surprise. "And one more thing your baby, being me, tried to warn you about Voldimort on Halloween night and I never liked Peter either." Harry suddenly sat down in shock. "How did I remember that"

James looked very closely at Harry. "Prongslet?" he asked

Harry looked up "That's what you and Sirius called me when I was little." Harry said looking up. Then suddenly brought his hands to his head "WHY AM I REMEMBERING ALL THIS"

Hermione started to get worried. "Harry are you okay?"

"NO Hermione. I'm not I am remembering a lot from when I was a baby and it is making my head pound." Harry said looking at her.

Hermione noticed that there were tears in his eyes and he looked scared.

"What is going on here? What's wrong with Harry?" Lily asked looking worried and going to kneel in front of her son.

"I think seeing you has triggered memories Harry never knew he had." Hermione said putting her arm around Harry holding him as he shook.

"I … Need… TO … See … Dumbledore." Harry said shakily.

"That's it" James exclaimed "Dumbledore will know what to do"

"But how will we get you two there without anyone seeing you?" Hermione asked.

Harry rose and staggered a few steps. Hermione moved to catch him but James go there first "Whoa easy there Pup." James said.

"Thanks… Dad." Harry said.

"Okay we need to go to Dumbledore but how do we get there without being seen?" Lily asked looking at Harry more closely.

Harry looked as this mother momentarily then slowly turned his head to Hermione. "Cloak" Harry said. That was the only word he said before he went limp in James's arms.

**End chapi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I don't own it. but Some of the memories are from my own head so there you go**

**Chapter 6**

Harry looked at his mother momentarily the slowly turned his head to Hermione. "Cloak" Was the only word he said before he went limp in James's arms.

"HARRY" Hermione screamed as James quickly picked up Harry and put him back on the couch. Hermione knelt at his side and stroked his face. "Harry please wake up please."

James quickly brought Hermione in to a hug "I know you love my son." He said to her "I can tell he loves you too. But now you need to get Dumbledore and bring him here. Okay"

Hermione composed herself and nodded. She took off running for Dumbledore. As Lily knelt next to Harry and started examining him. "So how's it look Red?" James asked.

"He should be okay. I think he just went in to an overload." Lily stood up and went to her husband's waiting arms. "But there is one thing I don't understand."

"What is that Red?" James asked her.

"Well When I asked what was wrong with Harry Hermione said that she thought seeing us had triggered Memories that he didn't know he had?" Lily said. "Does that mean he hasn't been around us in a while?"

"I don't know" James said.

"I believe I can answer that" A Voice said from Behind them.

Lily and James spun around to see…

**End Chapi**

**Yeah so there you go hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. arthors note

hello All,

So sorry for the delay.

More will be up soon I promise. I've been really busy lately.

heres to hopeing theres more in the new year

Love

Lili


End file.
